


Destiny Fictober 2019 Ficlets

by Preludian_Staves



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Baby Guardians (Destiny), Fictober, Gen, Getting Together, No Spoilers, One Shot, Post-Red War (Destiny), Pre-Canon, Strongly Implied Relationships, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preludian_Staves/pseuds/Preludian_Staves
Summary: Various ficlets that have been written about different characters (both canon and original) in October.





	1. 1. Freya and Baby Guardians in a forest

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be labeled with what characters they are about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for Chapter 1 comes from this [prompt post](https://crackling-fires.tumblr.com/post/188083963452/for-the-second-day-of-october-an-abandoned-car) on tumblr.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes, Feris. What is it?"

"Rook and I found something in the forest, that our Ghosts aren't able to identify. I think they're lying and want us to figure it out for ourselves, but Rook thought you might know better than us."

"I'm glad to help, young one."

Crunchy, orange and yellow leaves broke under their feet as the Elder Warlock walked with their young Hunter charge. Around them, the energetic sounds of the creatures echoed with life as the two of them moved along the path. 

Every few feet, she would stop, waiting for the younger Guardian to catch up with her. They were only a day beyond their first resurrection and very keen to learn whatever they could about the ruined world around them.

For Freya, it was refreshing to watch the younger Guardians be so curious. Especially so, when it came to the things that belonged to the old world.

"Here we are, ma'am."

Freya left her wandering thoughts behind as the two of them around a small standing barrier of young trees and stared at the object that her charges had found. 

It was an old pre-Collapse invention that had been rusted out by the weather of the region and lost to time within the forest. 

"What was it?"

The quiet question from Rook caught Freya's attention; she glanced to her right and found the young Titan has crouched a foot away from the old transport as she was stepping up to it.

A shallow hole in her tattered glove caught along a rough edge of the old metal as she ran her hand over it. Freya felt Selene's distant amusement in the back of her mind as she made a note to herself that the glove would need mending later.

"It was an Old Earth ground-based transportation unit from before the Traveler came to this system. Before the Collapse, it didn't see a lot of use outside of sitting in private vaults or perhaps museums dedicated to preserving old relics. In our first life, the original Freya's husband owned a collection of them. It's interesting though that the Fallen of this area haven't even found it yet."

The two younger Guardians make sounds of acceptance as they continue to look over the frail shell edifice before she observes Feris shivering from a crisp breeze rippling around them and escorts them back to their encampment.


	2. 2. Shaky hands (ft. Commander Zavala)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red War leaves its mark on them all, including the City Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A belated ficlet that was suddenly written for Day 1 of Whumptober on tumblr to the prompt, _shakey hands_.

His hands are supposed to imply that Zavala is a steady and firm City Commander. They are supposed to say that he can be trusted to be a steadfast foundation pillar when others might waver and fall away to the shadows.

That he'd never show any form of perceived weaknesses before anyone - be they, enemy or friend; someone who might seek to use a sign of weakness.

His hands haven't been shaky since the days when his Ghost first revived him. Zavala remembers those times well enough, remembers how unsettled he'd felt alone until he finally found others.

But now with the Light gone from him, his hands are trembling until he balls them into tight fists. His connection with his Ghost has dimmed to barely a whisper, and the Vanguard is scattered.

But now with the Light gone from him, his hands are trembling until he balls them into tight fists, and stands beside Sloane with loathing in his gut. He is forced to watch the Guardian fight against the Hive to secure a foothold on Titan for them with only their Ghost at their side. 

It should be him leading this fight from the frontlines against their enemies in this war. But it isn't. 

Their desires for victory are on only a single Guardian that they could seemingly lose at any moment. Thankfully the Guardian returns and before parting ways, gives him directions for the Farm.

He goes there, striving to overlook the guilt he senses in his heart as his hands start to quiver again. When his vessel settles in the ranges encircling the landing zone, he stares out the viewport at the sea of white shelters. These are his people, both Guardian, and civilian, and they can not recognize his weakness.

They would demand to see his strength and find their associations of trust in him again.

His eyes feel burning as he squints, confused that they have somehow grown misty and wet without his approval. A bang startles him into standing, his wrists sparking with Arc energies intent on finding the intruder, he meets dark eyes watching him out of a colorful hooded poncho.

The Arc energy dies out around his fists as they stare at each other.

"Do they need to see me now?"

"Not just yet. But soon as you can manage, City Commander, Zavala. Take care of yourself first," she returns, extending a small covered hand towards him. "Suraya Hawthorne."

"Good to meet, Hawthorne," Zavala answers, squeezing her hand once before letting go. "I should see to –"

"No, Commander, I have them handled for now. Take care of yourself for a few moments, before trying to wrangle your people back from me."

"Thank you."

"No, problem, big guy."


	3. 3. "So I had a dream. Ask me what it's about."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve had an awful time sleeping lately. Ask me why.”
> 
> “…” Freya sighed. “Alright. Why haven’t you been sleeping well?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for this [prompt at givethispromptatry](https://givethispromptatry.tumblr.com/post/188147814002/ive-had-an-awful-time-sleeping-lately-ask-me) on tumblr.

“Hello, Cayde.”

“Freya, glad to see you! And I’m happy that you agreed to meet me.”

Some small part of Freya questioned why she had agreed to this meeting with Cayde. In a musty chamber of the Hunter dorms rather than out under the moon. In the back of her mind, she sensed that Selene was also curious by the action.

They watch as Cayde paced in front of her with Sundance hovering, her single eye narrowed as the Ghost watched her Guardian. After a moment, Cayde stops in front of her, and Freya swears that she can see the Solar energies steaming through his clothes.

“I’ve had such an awful time sleeping lately. Ask me why.”

“…Alright.” She sighed. “Why haven’t you been sleeping well?”

“I keep dreaming. Mostly the same dream almost every night now. Ask me what I dream about.”

“What do you dream about?”

“You and me. Us.”

He doesn’t turn to face her, instead, watching her with a single sky-blue optic narrowed above his shoulder. As if he expects her to do something. Is he expecting her to run from him for informing her of that?

“….” Slowly, she leans forward, interested to hear what he might share. “Alright. Tell me about your dreams, Cayde.”

“Okay, so get this. We’re out in the field together, hunting out new territory and secrets for the Warlocks to decipher on the Old Scottish Highlands. We even find a few areas that are pretty great for a dating spot or something with no Fallen around. Eventually, we head back to the Tower with our bag of goodies. And get this, the place is empty anyone except for these cute little bowls of ramen that start chasing us. Eventually, they start leading us into the lowest part of the place where a bigger one is waiting for us. You can imagine how that ends.”

“I certainly can.” She tilts her head to the side, chuckling. The dim light of the room catches her optics in a way that makes them glow that tells Cayde she’s amused. Quick flashes of lilac and soft cyan in the lighting at the back of her throat indicate it too. “I think –”

“I think you need to lay off the midnight snack trips, Cayde.”

Startled, they both turned to look at the visitor that had found them there. A young Hunter that seems to have a crush on Cayde that was bigger than the Traveler; Freya, wondered if they had followed them to the room as the younger Hunter stared at Cayde with a shy, affectionate gaze.

He gawked for a brief moment, wide-eyed at her as though the other Hunter just suggested that the Traveler and the Darkness are a couple currently battling over their delinquent offspring. With a slight shrug as Sundance flew towards the other Hunter, Cayde turned to Freya as though he was proceeding to confer a great secret to her.

“If anything, I think the spicy ramen and its minions, Freya, need to be watched. It might be plotting against us at this very minute.”


	4. 4. "Can You Stay?" Shadowkeep ficlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A no spoilers Shadowkeep ficlet written to the fictober-event tumblr day 8 prompt, _"can you stay?"_.

“Can you stay?”

“You know I can’t. There’s still too much work left to do.”

“Well, that’s great..”

A heavy armored fist clenches shut as the Exo Titan growls quietly, trying to drown out the pleading calls of another slain phantom alongside the softer mutterings of his new companion. They stare out across the empty expanse of the Moon’s broken surface, watching as his fellow Guardians work together to force the Hive back.

Trying to ignore the gentle brush of cold hands across his armor; ignores the indignant huff behind his back as he sorts through the data feed of bounties and missions from Eris along with the Vanguard that he hasn’t finished yet.

“Ignoring me now, are we? That’s so not cool.”

Taris-10 forces himself not to startle as Cayde manages to force his way between him and his readout. They stare at each other as Cayde’s hand gently touches the cheek plating of his helmet and looks into his visor.

“Are you gonna keep ignoring me, bud? We both know that there isn’t much time left before you leave. Why not stay and –”

Taris rears back and storms away from the ghostly hand reaching behind him, heading towards his ship. There’s only one reason that he’s glad to be an Exo and it’s that his kind can’t visibly cry as his Ghost reacts over their bond to his surge of sad feelings and tries to soothe them away; if he were any other being in the universe, there would be tear tracks running down his cheeks under his helmet.

“There isn’t any reason to stay anywhere when you aren’t even alive, Cayde.”


	5. 5. "It's not always like this." Post Red-War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Red War party ficlet featuring Cayde, Taris-10, and Hawthorne to the fictober prompt #11) "it's not always like this."

"So."

"So?"

"Are all of the parties you guys threw in the Tower like this one?"

Hawthorne's question caught Cayde's wandering attention enough to look up and follow her gaze over to the noisy bar. Taris was by it, surrounded by groups of intoxicated Guardians dancing around him – if what they were doing can even be called dancing.

And was that one of his Hunters hanging from one of the light poles? There would be a lot of headaches come tomorrow.

Amused affection fluttered within Cayde's heart as he stared over at the bemused Titan.

All things good and great were right in the world again, thanks to his partner.

"Hm."

Part of him wanted to jump up, go over to Taris and rescue him from his drunken comrades before dragging him off to a very, very dark corner. Oh the things, he wanted to do the Exo –

Hawthorne coughs loudly, distracting him from his thoughts of things he wanted to do at this very moment with Taris. Right, her question.

"Nope, you should've seen those Tower parties after he took down Crota and later Oryx. Compared to this one is a somewhat passable example of those," Cayde answered, tilting his head. "..' Sides the booze around here isn't quite right for it, but we have our boy here to thank for future parties. Also –"

A hand rests gently on Cayde's shoulder, and they both look up to see that Taris has joined them after somehow escaping his fellow Guardians. A few moments pass of them just staring at each other, Cayde exuberantly waves his arms at the other Exo and reaches towards him.

"Heeey, there's my favorite Titan in the whole world. Did you come over here to drag me home, buddy?"

"Something like that," Taris answered, shrugging one shoulder then leaned down to touch their foreheads together. "You're gonna have a heck of a headache tomorrow, Cayde."

"Yeah, yeah, but –"

Hawthorne watched their interaction, her swimming mind trying to readjust her mental image of the solemn Guardian that she'd found hurt in the forest with the sweet side of him she saw now. The Titan's face seemed to soften into a brief smile before he glanced over at her, his optics a calm ocean blue.

"Thank you for sitting with him, Hawthorne. I'll take him off your hands before Cayde here starts telling tall tales."


	6. 6. Pre-Canon Kabr/Pahanin/Praedyth "I never knew it could be this way."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never knew it was possible to feel this way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Fictober's Day 13 prompt, _"I never knew it could be this way."_ with a pre-canon ficlet about Kabr, Pahanin, and Praedyth getting together before time forgot them.

“I never knew it was possible to feel this way.”

The whisper is met with silence at first in the darkened bedroom, then eventually comes the sound of soft fabric being rustled as bodies stir, and one of the lights are turned on. Kabr glances over his raised arm at Praedyth, his eyes calm and alert as he looks at him.

“Is there something wrong with this arrangement? With us?” He questions. His tone soft as new snow while they ignore Pahanin’s low groan.

Praedyth’s lips twisted as he stared up at the cracked ceiling above their bed that occasionally dripped on them before shaking his head. Kabr makes a note to find one of the landlords of their sublet in the Tower and ask about getting it looked at it.

Praedyth meets his gaze as his lips form a smile.

“It’s just different, Kabr. I like our arrangement the way it is. ” Praedyth returns, clasping his hand gently. “I want to see where this can take us because I love you.”

Kabr grins, leaning towards him to catch his lips in a kiss, before pulling back to glance at their third, who has tugged the blankets over his head with a raised brow.

“And does our third agree?”

A calm hush answers them before Praedyth pokes at it in curiosity, finally extracting a stifled annoyed squawk from their third, and Kabr gently tugs the blankets away. Pahanin scowls at them before acknowledging the question, then buries himself under the coverings to shield himself from the light.

“Yes, fine, I agree! Just stop poking and let me sleep!”


End file.
